At the Sleep and Dream Physiology Laboratory of Montefiore Hospital and Medical Center we are proposing to undertake a series of investigations concerning the behavior and functioning of the saccadic eye movement system in both REM sleep and the awake state. The purpose of one of these studies is to elucidate the relationship between eye movements, dreaming and stereoscopic visual perception in the awake state. As a result of a telemetry-computer system that we have developed we are able to study properties of saccades in free-moving subjects in the awake state who are engaging in normal tasks and activities. In a study using this system we will manipulate the activity of the extraocular muscles in each of the following ways: (1) REM deprivation, (2) reduction of waking eye movements by having the subject wear tunnel-vision minification lenses in the awake state plus REM deprivation, and (3) Total Sleep Deprivation. The purpose in this investigation is to then observe the activity of the saccadic eye movement in the awake state, the resistance of the extraocular muscles to fatigue, the accuracy of binocular stereoscopic perception, and the effect of the deprivation on awake state unbidden imagery production. This application describes a second experiment that is intended to alter the chroma of the left and right visual fields of each eye by having the subject wear Split Filter Goggles and we will then study the resultant effect upon dream chromas. In a third investigation subjects will wear scleral contact lenses that are filtered opposite colors in their left and right halves. In this manner, by having a visual field that moves with the eye, we are able to constantly deliver light of single and differing color to each cortical hemisphere and observe the resultant effect upon dream chromas.